Persons with leg injuries are often provided with a cast to immobilize the injured leg. People having leg casts experience discomfort when sitting down. This discomfort is relieved if the person is able to elevate the leg which bears the cast.
In many instances, there are no available objects (such as stools, chairs and similar devices) for supporting the person's leg in an elevated position. Many persons with injured legs use crutches to assist them. Other persons having injured legs are provided with a walking cast and choose not to use crutches.